Prompt
by Hush.Little.Baby
Summary: A collection of drabbles written off of one word prompts. Akuroku
1. prompt : bomb

**A/N:** So, these are basically just a collection of drabbles inspired by one word prompts. The first four were prompts from my friends and google, but if you would like to suggest a prompt, feel free to leave one in the reviews or message me. So, here we go.

* * *

prompt - bomb

"You kind of suck at this."

Roxas grinned as the bird was flipped in his direction, the finger's owner not looking up from his book. Roxas was lying down, head cradled between Axel's folded legs. His own textbook lay open on his chest, the sentence he'd been rereading for 5 minutes forgotten. Axel was staring intently at the book he held in his spindly fingers, and Roxas had to fight down the urge to push the glasses up Axel's narrow nose.

After 3 more minutes, Axel groaned and flipped the book closed, laying it down next to his foot and rubbing his temples gently. "I'm going to bomb the test tomorrow."

Roxas frowned and pushed himself up, allowing his textbook to fall to the side. "Well that's not a very good attitude." Axel merely glared at him before picking his book back up and attempting to go through it again.

"I should have never signed up for this class. This information is all useless!" He tossed the book in the general direction of the doorway and lay down, flinging his arm over his eyes in faux-desperation.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Roxas smiled and lay down next to Axel, setting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arm across his chest. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You've been studying for week."

Axel sighed, "Easy for you to say, Mr. 4.0." He wound his arm around Roxas' head and began to play with his hair. "I bet you 20 bucks I'm going to bomb the test."

"Deal," Roxas closed his eyes.


	2. prompt : comfort

prompt - comfort

Axel was a lot of things. He was loud, abrasive, hilarious, annoying, caring, rude, and much more. He smoked way too much and had the tendency to hog the blankets. He left out food and forgot about it until Roxas found it or it spoiled. He watched the most ridiculous shows like "I didn't know I was pregnant" and actually enjoyed them for their "educational value." He chewed cinnamon gum when he wasn't smoking and rarely wore socks with his shoes. His desk was unkempt, just like his side of the medicine cabinet and his side of the closet. He was very nearly always smiling, whether it be a full on grin or a cocky little smirk. He ate like a 300 lb construction worker without ever gaining a single pound. He loved horror movies and played entirely too much wii. He was always there.

When Roxas would come home every day, Axel would be there, sitting on the couch watching TV, typing rapidly on his laptop as he finished a chapter in his latest novel, or even occasionally cooking a delicious if not slightly burnt dinner. They'd eat and talk and enjoy each other's company and then go off and do things, sometimes together, sometimes apart. If a movie Axel wanted to see was playing, they might go catch the 8 o'clock show, laughing as they exited the theater about some stupid joke. Then they'd go home and just relax. And Roxas loved it. It was routine. It was comfort.

When Roxas returned home to find Axel not there, a shadow of uneasiness fell. His stomach tightened as he searched their apartment to find no Axel in sight. Calming himself, he prepared himself a simple meal and ate it in front of the television. After washing the dishes, he went to take a shower and get ready for bed early.

Axel eventually returned home an hour later in a flurry of "I'm home" 's and "Guess who got the interview?" 's. He loosened his tie and undid a few buttons, ruffling his slightly slicked back hair. He looked at Roxas who was standing dead on his feet, wearing Axel's baggy T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Axel winced, "Bad day?" Roxas just nodded. Axel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders, who in turn circled his arms around Axel's thin torso. He breathed in the scent that was purely Axel and sighed.


	3. prompt : pineapples

prompt: pineapples

Grocery shopping was mundane and normal. Everyone had to do it, which meant there was really nothing special about loading up your cart (with one wheel broken) with cookies and bread. Axel personally found it particularly unpleasant, especially considering he ate constantly and so had to grocery shop every couple of days. This meant getting in the car (or walking, but he'd rather waste gas than energy), getting the groceries, waiting in line, paying a small fortune, loading the car, going home, unloading… ugh. Some days he wished he had the money to just buy a personal shopper.

One could imagine his distaste, then, when he had to go grocery shopping one chilly Sunday morning.

Axel entered the store, lifting his hand to block his eyes from the sudden onslaught of garish fluorescent lighting. The door made a cheery DING DONG~ sound as he grabbed a hand basket, grumbling as he made his way to the bread aisle. He'd been woken up this morning by his growling stomach, but when he went to look for sustenance, he'd found only a head of lettuce and a week old spoiled jar of mayonnaise. So now here he was, dragging his feet through the bread aisle in his bright green pajama pants and a baggy sweatshirt. He pulled a loaf of bread off the rack, causing another few loaves to tumble to the ground. He scowled and left them there.

Making his way through the canned goods aisle, Axel found himself somehow looking at the canned fruits/vegetables. He began contemplating what he could do with a can of olives when an intense pain shot up through his toe. He yelped and dropped his things, coiling over to examine his smarting foot. There was a rush of "Oh my god oh my god I'm so so sorry" 's before an extra set of hands were helping his gather his things. Axel looked up from his pained foot (his eyes weren't tearing up, he swore) to see a busy head of blond hair whizzing around him.

"What the fuck," was all he could manage. The head looked up at him worriedly and picked up a dented can of pineapples. Axel vaguely realized that's what hit him in the foot. Maybe flip-flops weren't the best idea today.

"I'm so sorry I was just trying to get a can in the back and you know how these shelves are and are you okay? Oh god I think you're bleeding." The boy never stopped once for breath. Axel hadn't realized he was staring at the kid until then, so he chose that moment to look down and notice that his toe was indeed bleeding. "Shit." He said.

"Oh god here let me help you up." The kid went to grab his arm, but Axel got up on his own. "Nah, it's okay. It doesn't really hurt all that much." He had to grab onto the offending shelves to keep himself upright. "What's your name kid?"

The boy looked surprised. "Erm, Roxas." Axel bent over to pick his things up but Roxas got them for him. "Well Roxas, I'd say you owe me."

Roxas' eyes bugged ('How could they even get bigger?' Axel thought.) as he stuttered "Uh I uh…"

"Buy me a coffee and we're even." Axel grinned. Roxas smiled a relieved smile, "Yeah sure, I can do that." They headed towards the in-store Starbucks (with Axel limping, of course) and began chatting, the former awkwardness slowly melting away.

So maybe grocery shopping wasn't all that bad.


	4. prompt : window

prompt - window

"_She came in through the bathroom window…"_

Axel froze in the doorway of his apartment. The distinct voice of Paul McCartney drifted through the air, making Axel's shoulders sag and his head droop. After a few moments he seemed to snap out of it, straightening and stepping fully inside the home, shutting and locking the front door behind him. He slid his jacket off his shoulders, laying it on the back of the couch to his left. He noticed the second jacket flung haphazardly over the arm of the couch, and then looked up to the see the TV still on. He let out a _whoosh_ of air as his suspicions were confirmed: something bad had happened with Roxas.

The signs were all there: Roxas' jacket was always _always_ meticulously hung in the closet when he came home; the fact that it wasn't meant he was too distressed to care. The second sign was the TV. Roxas hated waste in any form, and so he was very careful not to waste anything (something that his mother had taught him, he said). The fact that the TV was on, muted, on the weather channel with no one even in the same room was strike two. And last, the music.

When Roxas was depressed, as in deeply depressed, he would come home and turn on some music; specifically, he would select a random vinyl to play on his ancient record player and turn it up, ignoring the rest of the world.

So it was no surprise to Axel when he walked into their bedroom to find Roxas laying on his back, one hand lying on his stomach and the other limp beside him, the _Abbey Road_ vinyl turning somberly near his head. He kicked off his shoes, alerting Roxas of his presence, who merely turned his head towards him as the song shifted seamlessly from "She Came in through the Bathroom Window" to "Golden Slumbers". His eyes were red with unshed tears, but his face was blank, no emotion shining through whatsoever. Axel stepped over and scooped Roxas' torso up towards him, letting Roxas rest his head against his chest. He sat on his bum, with Roxas in between his legs, Roxas' own legs draped over Axel's left, and Roxas' arms around his torso. They sat there motionless for a while, listening to the album until the music finally stopped, the crackling noise of a finished record filling the silence.

Finally, Axel spoke. "What happened?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Axel thought he wasn't going to get a reply. But then Roxas replied. "They're pulling the plug. She's dying, Axel."

Axel began to feel his shirt soak with tears, and he let them. He knew Roxas was speaking of one of his oldest friends, Naminé, who had been hit by a car the year before. After being in a coma for seven months, she'd been pronounced brain dead, and was currently living as a vegetable at the hospital, a series of machines keeping her lungs moving and her heart beating. Her family, devastated, insisted on keeping her alive. _'They must have given up,'_ Axel thought. He pulled Roxas tighter, feeling his sobs through the tremors in Roxas' back.

Axel began to rock back and forth, humming soothing melodies under his breath, as Roxas wept.


End file.
